The Hogwarts Four and The Baby
by Cay
Summary: A baby is dropped off on the steps of Hogwarts Castle, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravencalw and Salazar Slytherin have to take care of it and try to finds it’s parents while teaching there classes. W
1. Helga Hufflepuff Goes Out For The Moring

The Hogwarts Four and The Baby  
  
By:Cay  
  
A baby is dropped off on the steps of Hogwarts Castle, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravencalw and Salazar Slytherin have to take care of it and try to finds it's parents while teaching there receptive classes. Chaos ensues.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter. If I did this would not be a fanfiction and I might be making money off this but as it stands I do not and am not and if that made any sense good because I'm not saying it again. now on with the story.  
  
Chapter One: Helga Hufflepuff goes out for the morning paper.  
  
Helga Hufflepuff head of Hufflepuff house and one of the four founders of Hogwarts, got up on a annoying bright Monday morning to go get the paper. She walks down the stairway to the great wood double door that lead to the out side  
  
Helga: One of these days they are going have to start sending the paper by owl post.   
  
Hufflepuff opens the one of the doors as a blast of cold wind hits her face, throwing back her long blond hair.  
  
Helga: Wind I hate wind.   
  
She spots the Newspapers (every one has there own.) at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the door.   
  
Helga: Just my damned luck.   
  
Hufflepuff runs and picks up on of the Newspapers. She looks at the other ones.  
  
Helga: They can get there own damned Newspapers.   
  
She starts to run back up stairs when a flash of bright blue light (A/N: I got tried of all the bright white light stuff) stops her in her tracks. Hufflepuff shields her eyes form the light. When the light is gone all that is left is a little baby about two years old. He looks around confusion in his light grey eyes for a second then he takes a step forward. He misjudged the step and trips. Hufflepuff runs forward and catches the kid before he hits the ground. She picks him up as he laughs happily.   
  
Helga: That was close. Where did you come form? (Pause) Dumb question. Well lets get you inside.   
  
She settles the child so she can carry him easier and walks up to the doors. She pushes the door but it wont budge.  
  
Helga: Da- Darn (She just remembered the kid.) Locked myself out. (Pause) Again. (Pause) Salazar isn't going to get to sleep in today.  
  
She walks down to the yard and finds a good rock she takes the rock and throws it at a window on the second floor.   
  
Salazar Slytherin is rudely woken up by a rock crashing through his window and hitting his head.   
  
Salazar: DAMN IT HELGA. (This is a regular occurrence.)   
  
Slytherin rubs the spot where the rock hit and walks to the window.   
  
Helga: Watch you mouth Salazar.  
  
Salazar: Please don't tell me...   
  
Helga: I locked myself out my wand is in my room.   
  
Salazar: Helga you are the epitome of blond sometimes.   
  
Helga: Just open the damn door.  
  
Salazar: Is that a baby your holding.   
  
Helga: I explain this once I can get inside where I'm not freezing my butt of.  
  
Slytherin grabs him wand and grabs his cloak also. Unlike Hufflepuff he does not have a blond streak (both literally and figuratively (That's for my friend Carli. ^_^)) He stormed out of his room and headed for the front door. He opened the door and Hufflepuff ran inside to get out of the cold.   
  
Helga: I HATE WIND.  
  
Salazar: Then why don't you wear a cloak.   
  
Slytherin points his wand at one of the Newspapers and it zips into his hand.   
  
Salazar: You also might remember you're a witch.   
  
Helga: Shut up Salazar.  
  
She sets the little boy down and he starts to walk outside.  
  
Helga: No you don't.  
  
Hufflepuff grabs the kid by the arm and gently drags him inside.  
  
Helga: I'm so not going out there again. Salazar close the door will you.   
  
Salazar: So do you want to explain that thing.  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw who was standing on the stairs looks down at both of them.  
  
Rowena: Yes, Helga I would like to know why that child is hear as well. Considering that are students are all suppose to be the age 11 and up. 


	2. Chapter Two: Rowena Ravenclaw Takes Char...

A baby is dropped off on the steps of Hogwarts Castle, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravencalw and Salazar Slytherin have to take care of it and try to finds it's parents while teaching there receptive classes. Chaos ensues.  
  
Disclaimer: Think people if I owned this would I have to right a disclaimer I think not.   
  
Chapter Two: Rowena Ravenclaw takes charge of a most unusual situation.  
  
Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw are all standing in the foyer of Hogwarts castle That Thing as Slytherin called him was walking around on his little baby legs looking around at every thing and wondering why he couldn't go outside. Ravenclaw points her out the door and also grabs her Newspaper as well as the last one out there. Slytherin closes the door as the papers zoom in. Ravenclaw catches the two paper.   
  
Rowena: Well Helga?  
  
Helga: I have no idea how he got here. There was a flash of light and then he just came out. Almost tripped to. Thank God for those Quidditch reflexes.  
  
Slytherin: You don't play Quidditch.   
  
Helga: Your point.  
  
Slytherin: :: shaking his head:: Never mind.   
  
Helga: What ever you say Salazar.  
  
Huffleuff looks a Slytherin like he is the crazy one.  
  
Salazar: You know I'm what I'm going hit you.   
  
Hits Helga very lightly on the arm. (Like he would really hurt a girl. He may be a bastard but he not evil...yet)   
  
Salazar: Ha. What do you have to say to that. (That is for Kristen ^_^)   
  
Rowena: He just appeared?  
  
Helga: Yeap.  
  
Rowena: Salazar I thought you took care of the Apperating problem.  
  
Ravenclaw looks sharply at Slytherin.  
  
Salazar: I did I swear I did.   
  
Rowena: Then how did he get here.   
  
Salazar: As hell should I know?  
  
Rowena: Salazar watch you mouth.   
Salazar: What? What did I do now?  
  
Rowena: There is a child present.  
  
Salazar: That thing can't even understand what I'm saying.  
  
Ravenclaw glares at Slytherin and he realizes he might have gone a little to far.   
  
Rowena: Salazar right now I don't care. Godric left again in the middle of night to go God knows where most likely to fight a dragon. I have class in an hour and I haven't even prepared. You obviously didn't do your job when it came to the putting down the spells to stop Apperations here. And I didn't get enough sleep last night. So if you don't mind KEEP YOUR DAMN MOUTH SHUT.  
  
Helga: Whoa Rowena never gets mad. Scary.   
  
Salazar: Your telling me.   
  
Rowena: WHAT did I just say?  
  
Salazar: Sorry.   
  
Rowena: SALAZAR!!  
  
Slytherin starts to say something but Hufflepuff runs over and puts her hand over Slytherin's mouth.  
  
Helga: Your digging your own grave here.  
  
Rowena: Thank you Helga. Now Helga you have a free period so go to Hogsmead and try to see if you can find the child's parents. Thought doubtful we might as well try that.   
  
Helga: Ok. I just go get changed and go.   
  
Hufflepuff runs up the stairs careful not to get to near Ravencalw when she is on the war path. A second later she is back down stairs and running out the door.  
  
Helga: I HATE THE WIND.  
  
Ravenclaw shakes her head at this.   
  
Rowena: Now Salazar you will take care of the baby.  
  
Salazar: Rowena why in God's name do I have to take care of the baby?  
  
Rowena: Salazar this is your free period. I have a class to teach in an hour. Helga is looking in Hogesmead for the child's parents and Godric is off God knows where, most likely fighting a dragon. Leaving only you to take care of the baby and you will take care of the baby.  
  
Salazar:(muttering) I didn't even want bring the thing into the castle. I am all up for taking the thing to an orphanage some where far, far away.  
  
Rowena: That thing is a baby boy who need to be watched and you are going to be the one watching him for the next two hours and if anything happens to him....   
  
Slytherin flinches at the sound of her voice.  
  
Salazar: Ok, ok. I'll take care of the thing.  
  
Slytherin picks up the baby like it was time bomb as he disappears up the stairway to his rooms as Ravenclaw watches shaking her head.  
  
Rowena: That poor little boy stuck with Salazar for two hours.   
  
Ravenclaw turns and runs quickly to her class. 


	3. Chapter Three: Salazar Slytherin's Two H...

A baby is dropped off on the steps of Hogwarts Castle, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravencalw and Salazar Slytherin have to take care of it and try to finds it's parents while teaching there receptive classes. Chaos ensues.  
  
A/N: Sorry for the wait. ^_^  
Disclaimer:Almost forgot this thing. Anyway any character you reconize as J.K. Rowling's is hers.   
  
Chapter Three: Salazar Slytherin's Two Hours With The Thing.  
  
Slytherin kicks open the door to his room. It is tactfully furnished with Sliver and Green his two favorite colors. The window is broken but that is to expected. (Come on people how short can your memories get the rock remember. Some people!) He put the baby down on the bed and turned to the window.  
  
Salazar: Rowena would kill me if you got a cold.   
  
He waves his wand at the glass and it fixes itself. When he turned around the thing was gone.  
  
Salazar: Now where could it have gone.  
  
Slytherin looks around for the baby but he can't find it on the bed anywhere. (Shows his IQ) He looked on top of the bed. He looked under the bed. He even lifted the mattress up and looked under it and after 5 minutes he had decided that the baby was not anywhere near the bed.  
  
Salazar: Great now Rowena is going to kill me for losing the thing in less then five minutes. Where is Godric when you need him. I could have dumped the thing with him.   
  
The sound of feet behind him make him spin around. "The thing" was right then heading out the door and giggling down the hall way to the amusement of some Gryfindor kids heading down to the Great Hall.   
  
Salazar: Shit. Damn.( And many other cruse words.)  
  
Slytherin runs down the corridor after the thing. The baby reaches the stair way and starts to head down when it some what trips and it looks like the kid is going to fall. Slytherin makes a dive and catches the thing. He holds it up safely above his head as he falls down half way down the stairs. He only stopped because his wand fell out of his pocket and hit the step causing an unknown spell and getting Slytherin's butt firmly stuck in the stairs.   
  
Salazar: THANK GOD FOR QUIDDITCH REFLEXES.  
  
Slytherin did play Quiddtich by the way.  
  
Gryffindor Kid : Professor you alright?  
  
Salazar: DO I BLOODILY LOOK ALRIGHT POTTER!!!  
  
Potter: No Professor you don't.   
  
Salazar: GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMN STEP!!!  
  
Potter and his friends, Lupin, Black, and Weasley (Well it's easer than making up names beside all three of those family are old wizarding families.(I think. I know Weasley's and Potter's are and I'm sure about Lupin's (sort off), not really sure about Black's but I think so.)^_^ Man I have a lot of ( )s in this A/N don't I. ^_^) went down and while Lupin took charge of the kid. The other fours boys helped the professor of the step. The thing laughed the entire time. Slytherin cursed the entire time. When they finally got him out, they worked on getting his wand out as well.   
  
Lupin: Professor?  
  
Salazar: Yes Lupin.  
  
Lupin: Why were you following this kid? If you don't mind me asking.  
  
Salazar: I don't mind. That bitch of a Transfiguration teacher Ravencalw has forced me to look after that thing.   
  
Lupin: Oh.   
  
Black: You know the little thing sort of looks like a mix between a Malfoy and a Weasley.   
  
Weasley: Black that is obscene. Honestly I think I'm going to gag.  
  
Black: Just be sure to do it over the stair railling.  
  
Slytherin finally manages to get the wand free. He takes the thing form Lupin  
  
Salazar: Don't you dare or I'll put the whole lot of you in detention. Now all of you get lost.  
  
All four: Yes Professor. See you in Potions.  
  
They go down the stairs skipping the stair that Slytherin was stuck in just because. Slytherin looks at the thing.  
  
Salazar: You know there right you do look like a mix between a Malfoy and Weasley.   
  
Slytherin laughs.   
  
Salazar: Considering those two can't be in the same room with out start a fight of some kind, that is irony.   
  
He heads up stairs back to huge room. This time when he enters he close the door firmly before putting the thing down. The thing crawled around the floor.  
  
Salazar: Now what am I suppose to do with this thing.   
  
The baby starts to pull on a green table cloth to help it stand up again. Everything on the table starts to wobble as it heads to the edge. A Potions books falls off first and would have hit the thing, if Slytherin didn't duck and grab the book first.  
  
Salazar: You are way more trouble than you are worth you know that.   
  
Slytherin glared at the thing, which was now walking around the room heading for the open door on the other side of the room. (You think the Snake Lord would learn don't you ^_^ ) The thing walked in to the other room. The room that was connected Slytherins bedroom seemed bounce light of every surface. Needless to say the thing found this every interesting. He pulled at another table cloth, this one was seemed to made to like sliver. (Green and Sliver Slytherin Colors) Slytherin comes up pushes everything back so the kid doesn't hurt himself. The baby lets go of the table cloth and continued to walk about the room. And so begins a lot of things, i.e. books falling left and right, broomsticks flying though the high ceilinged room, Slytherin chasing the thing trying to make sure it didn't hurt itself an in the process hurting himself. (Use you're imagination people.) Finally he gets a break..  
  
Salazar: If didn't know any better. I'd think your having fun. Wait I don't know any better.   
  
Slytherin watches as the thing amuses himself playing with a Sugar Quill Slytherin gave him. (Poor Sly don't he know sugar and babies are not a good mix) 5 minutes later Slytherin is back up chasing the little road runner in training. 30 minutes later the kid finally seems to run out of energy. Slytherin at this point is to tried to really notice and plops down on a pill of pillow (Say that 5 times fast, plops down on a pill of pillow, plops down on a pill of pillow, plops down on a pill of pillow, plops down on a pill of pillow. It's not really that hard but fun to say back to the story.) and rubs his eyes.  
  
Slytherin: Kids are going to be the death of me. I just know it. I resolve at this moment never to have kids. (Wonder how long that resolve holds?)  
  
The kid seeing Slytherin resting goes to join him and lays down right next to him and cuddles closer. Slytherin is clearly shocked by this actions. The kid yawned and went right to sleep. Slytherin gave a rare smile and wraped one arm protectively around the kid while he slept and follows it's example and closes his eyes.  
  
Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were right out side Slytherins door. Talking.  
  
Helga: Are you sure it was safe putting the child with Salazar? He's not exactly fatherly.  
  
Rowena: No choice really. I'm sure the kids ok. And if he's not.... Salazar will have some explaining to do.  
  
Hufflepuff winces. They open the door to Slytherins rooms.   
  
Helga: Salazar?  
  
Rowena: Slytherin where are you?  
  
They walked to the other room, which still has the door open, by the way, and took a peek inside to be greeted with a marvelous sight. Slytherin and the baby fast asleep.   
  
Helga: Oooooooooh. That is so cute.   
  
Raveclaw got an idea.   
  
Rowena: Keep them like that I'll be back.   
  
Ravenclaw silently rushed out off the room only to return a minute later with a blond haired boy in the tow.   
  
Rowena: Malfoy we need you to paint this picture quickly.   
  
Malfoy: Professor?  
  
Rowena: Just do it.   
  
Malfoy: Yes Professor.  
  
Malfoy shook his head and transfigured some items into paint and other supplies. After a while he finished it all three of the Proffessor still in the room. (He's good.)   
  
Helga: Thank you Malfoy. Do us a favor and when you get to your house common room make reproduction on off that form memory and get it to us as soon as possible.  
  
Rowena: Good idea Helga.  
  
Helga: Thank you.  
  
Malfoy: Sure thing Professors.  
  
Rowena: You may go now Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy: Thank you Proffessor.  
  
Malfoy leaves with a smirk on his face.   
  
Malfoy: (thinking) No one is ever going to believe that Slytherin has a soft side. (Thinking)  
  
Soon after Malfoy leaves the room Slytherin wakes up to find Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff putting a new picture of him and the baby sleeping.   
  
Salazar: (hushed so as not to wake up the baby) What in Gods name are you to idiots doing?  
  
Rowena: Putting up this new picture, don't you like it?  
  
Salazar: No I don't get that off my wall.   
  
Helga: Don't be so negative Salazar. It looks nice.  
  
Slytherin carefully gets up and walks over to the two and tries to take the picture down. Ravenclaw grabs it first and makes a run for it. Slytherin is hot on her tail.   
  
Helga: I'm open  
  
Ravenclaw pass it to Hufflepuff. Slytherin runs after Hufflepuff in an attempt to get control of the picture. Hufflepuff back to Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw back to Hufflepuff. Slytherin getting tired of this now he takes out his wand. Both Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff answer by taking out there in turn. The fray continues like this for awhile, with the occasional harmless spell thrown in. None of them notice that the baby is a wake now and watching the entire thing giggling. They also don't notice when the door opens and a tall man with wind swept black hair, and a red cloak enters. He watches the whole thing for the door way to the sliver room.   
Hufflepuff throws the picture back to Ravenclaw only to have Slytherin hit it with a spell that sends it flying over Ravenclaws head and it lands in the hands off ....  
  
Rowena: Godric.  
  
Gryffindor looks at the picture and smiles. He looks up at Slytherin who seems to blush.   
  
Godric: Cute picture Salazar. I didn't know you had a soft spot. Who's the kid?  
  
A/N Hope you like this so far I plan to finish this in 6 chapters I think I can get it done by that. R&R Next chapter:Chapter Four: Godric Gryffindor returns form God knows where (most likely fighting a dragon) to find....  
Thank to Lienna and Carli for reviewing. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Four: Godric Gryffindor returns ...

The Hogwarts Four and The Baby  
  
By:Cay  
  
A baby is dropped off on the steps of Hogwarts Castle, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravencalw and Salazar Slytherin have to take care of it and try to finds it's parents while teaching there receptive classes. Chaos ensues.  
  
Disclaimer: If you still don't get that I don't own HP characters that appear in this story I'd be worried but I hope you do. (Am I making any sense? I think not.)  
A/N: I love the title for this chapter. ^_^  
  
Chapter Four: Godric Gryffindor returns form God knows where (most likely fighting a dragon) to find....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Godric Gryffindor stood at the door way to Salazar Slytherin's nicely furnished sliver room. Looking at a nicely done painting of Slytherin and a baby sleeping. Slytherin for his part was blushing at the fact that he had been caught showing his softer side and that was put down in paint.   
  
Salazar: Godric do you mind giving me that picture.  
  
Godric: Why? You'd just try to destroy it and by the looks of it I'd say Malfoy did it. Boy can that kid paint. I think we should hang this in the front hall.   
  
Salazar: Gryffindor don't you dare.  
  
Helga Hufflepuff laughed out loud and walked over to Gryffindor. She gave him a quick hug before taking the picture form him.  
  
Helga: Glad your back Godric. I'll take that if you don't mind.  
  
Godric: Not at all Helga. How are you today?  
  
Helga: Just fine. I'm a little surprised your hear though. I thought you went off somewhere to fight a dragon or something like that.  
  
Rowena: Yes Godric. I must admit I'm surprised to see you here as well, considering the note I read this morning said you would be gone for a couple of days.   
  
Gryffindor flinched at the coldness in Rowena Ravenclaw's voice. He was in for it now.  
  
Godric: Well it seemed the village didn't need my help after all so I headed straight home.   
  
Ravenclaws eyes narrowed.  
  
Rowena: What village was that?  
  
Gryffindor laughed sheepishly.  
  
Godric: Forgot that part in the note did I?  
  
Rowena: Yes you did.  
  
Hufflepuff backs up to where Slytherin is on the other side of Ravenclaw. Leaving Ravenclaw a clear path to Gryffindor.   
  
Helga: Here we go again.  
  
Salazar: You'd think he'd learn by now.  
  
Helga: You know Godric.  
  
Salazar: Yeap he's hopeless.  
  
Helga: At least he tries.  
  
Salazar: That just makes him even more hopeless.  
  
Rowena: Honestly Godric Gryffindor. I don't know what's the matter with you. You take off when ever anyone just show the slights sign of trouble. You don't even look after anything. You just up and leave. If you haven't notices we have a school to run. All of us do and you are the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher if you don't remember. You could at lest make sure your classes are covered before you leave. And what is with the sudden new trend with leaving in the middle of the night. I'm tried of waking up to a note by my bedside that explains absolutely nothing.   
  
Somewhere in the middle of all of this Gryffindor went over and sat down in a chair and Sltherin and Hufflepuff flowed his example. Ravenclaw was the only one left standing but she didn't seem to notice. She just moved to face them and continued on.  
  
Rowena: Really Godric, I understand you want to help people and everything but at lest tell me what going on. For all I know, it's like you go off to fight dragons every time your away. It worries me.   
  
I think you get the idea of what's going on, Ravenclaw can and will go on like this for hours if you let her and if she feels like it. Everyone knew so everyone tried to give her as little reason as possible to go off like this. And no one could stop her once she started well almost on one.  
  
Salazar: Godric shut her up all ready.  
  
Godric: Salazar that's not very nice.  
  
Helga: I'm with Salazar, Godric, she doesn't seem to be ending any time soon.   
  
Salazar: Just do it before I do.  
  
Godric: She would just slap you and start up again.   
  
Helga: Do it. Do it now. (Once again this like Carli)  
  
Godric: Alright all ready.  
  
Gryffindor gets up form where he was sitting, goes up to Ravenclaw and kisses her soundly on the lips for a long period of time. Ravenclaw tries not to kiss back at first but gives up and after about a millisecond and kisses back. The baby giggles at all of this. (Probably reminds him of this parents.)Gryffindor hears the baby and breaks the kiss.  
  
Godric: Rowena why is there a baby hear?  
  
Ravenclaw sighs  
  
Rowena: Godric don't you ever listen?  
  
Gryffindor smiles  
  
Godric: Not if I can help it.  
  
Rowena: Your impossible.  
  
Godric: You love me anyways right?  
  
Rowena: Why do I even try.  
  
Gryffindor kisses Ravenclaw again. It giggles and claps encouraging this behavior between the two Professors.   
  
Godric: No really what's with the kid?  
  
Rowena: He just appeared this morning when Helga went to get the morning paper.  
  
Godric: I though you took care of the Apperation problem Salazar?  
  
Salazar: I DID. For heavens sake why doesn't anyone believe me. I took care of the damn problem. I dare anyone to try to Apperate I'll guaranty you wont be able to do it.  
  
Helga: Salazar it's not that we don't believe you....   
  
Slytherin gives Hufflepuff the look.  
  
Helga: Alright we don't believe you. The evidence is against you. Look, people where able to Apperate hear. First the baby. Then Godric-  
  
Godric: Actually I flew in.  
  
Gryffindor runs one of his hands threw his wind swept hair making it even messier.  
  
Godric: Another things since when did babies learn to Apperate.  
  
All three of them (Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin) look down at the floor. They didn't think of that.  
  
Rowena: I didn't think of that. Babies can't....  
  
Salazar: (muttering darkly) When did I get a blond streak. I should have thought of that. (muttering darkly)  
  
Gryffindor laughs and kiss Ravenclaw on the cheek.  
  
Godric: That's priceless. Rowena not thinking and Salazar skipping over details.  
  
Helga: :: smiling :: I guess it is funny sounds like something I would do though.  
  
Rowena: I don't find it very funny.   
  
Salazar: Neither do I.  
  
Helga: That's because you two aren't use to being on the short end of the stick.  
  
Rowena: That phrase doesn't make sense at all. A stick only has two ends in the first place how can it have a short end.   
  
Godric: Now we are getting off subject. The baby.  
  
Helga: Well there nothing more to tell really.  
  
Salazar:(To Helga) Didn't you go to Hogesmead to find it's parents? (To Helga)  
  
Helga: No one there was missing a child or knew of anyone missing a child we hit a dead end there.   
  
Godric: Well for one thing he is very well behaved for a kid. I haven't herd a peep out of him since he giggled.   
  
With that the baby promptly started crying.  
  
Salazar: Good going Gryff. You jinxed it.  
  
Godric: Sor-ry.   
  
Gryffindor goes over to the baby and picks him up.   
  
Godric: Well he isn't wet or anything. When was the last you fed him.  
  
Salazar: I gave him a Sugar Quill earlier.   
  
Ravenclaw frowns.  
  
Rowena: Was that all he had to eat?   
  
Slytherin nodes. Hufflepuff glares.  
  
Helga: No wonder he is crying poor thing is probably starved.  
  
Slytherin flinches under all the glares he is getting form all sides.  
  
Salazar: Sor-ry  
  
Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff hit Slytherin upside the head.   
  
Helga: Honestly.  
  
Rowena: Slytherin never have kids. You'd starve them all to death.  
  
Slytherin: (rubbing the back of his head) I don't plain to, thank you very much.  
  
Rowena, Helga and Godric: Thank God for small miracles.  
  
Slytherin glares at all of them. Which is hard, considering that they have him more or less surrounded and are spaced a good distance form each other.   
  
The four of them walk out of Slytherin's room and head down to the kitchen. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are leading the way, so they are the lucky ones to walk on the step first. Mid way down the stair case. Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's foot got stuck in the very same step that Slytherin's bum got stuck in.   
  
Godric:What the holy hot fudge cake?! What the frelling pie hole put this here?! I mean... Woah.... what happened here?  
  
Gryffindor was trying his hardest not to curse. Slytherin gives a small smirk at Godric's attempts to not curse.  
  
Salazar: Just say it Godric. It makes it easier on everyone. We don't have to piece together what you really mean and you get your anger out.  
  
Godric: No thank you Salazar. I'll like my way better.  
  
Salazar: What ever.  
  
Rowena: Why the hell are we stuck in this step? What happened?   
  
Hufflepuff pokes the step with her wand and it gets stuck as well.  
  
Helga: Damn my wand.  
  
Salazar: I forgot about that. I think my wand did something to the step when I fell down them.  
  
Godric: What are you talking about? (Pause) Never mind. I don't want to know.   
  
Gryffindor and Ravenclaw pull themselves out of the step and Hufflepuff, with a lot of cursing, gets her wand out as well. Salazar skips the step. They continue on there way to the kitchens.  
  
Ravenclaw: We'll have to remember to fix that.  
  
(HA. Yeah they'll remembered that. It's like Belgarath's step. If you don't know what I'm talking about don't worry. If you want to know read David Eddings The Belgariad series. Very good books if I do say so myself. I digress.)  
  
Helga: Truly.  
  
They reach the kitchens there is one house elf working with a 20 or so people. (They'll collect house elf as they go. There weren't many students then anyway.) The house elf ran up to them and bowed.  
  
House elf: Welcome masters. How may I help you today?  
  
Rowena: We need some baby food please. Just a small plate if you will.   
  
Helga: Make sure it's solid food the kid looks like it would be able to eat them.  
  
The house elf scurried away and returned with the food. The spent the rest of the time trying to make to make to kid eat. But it would eat the food.  
  
Salazar: Are we sure the thing is hungry. It might have just been trying to prove Gryff. wrong.   
  
Godric: Well if all I had to eat was a Sugar Quill I would be.  
  
Salazar: Yeah will that you and, we don't really care. Besides I would cry to if it proved you wrong for once.  
  
Godric: Yeah well that's you. And not everyone lives to prove me wrong.   
  
Salazar: Well they should.   
  
Gryffindor looks at the ceiling and ask silently : Why?   
  
Salazar: You know what, I'm going to smack you.  
  
Slytherin smacks Gyrffindor on the arm.  
  
Salazar: There what do you have to say to that?   
  
Rowena: Sometimes I wonder who is the baby here?  
  
Salazar: The baby only been here since this morning.  
  
Rowena: I know.  
  
Salazar: Then... Never mind. I don't want to know.  
  
Rowena: Good because I don't want to explain.  
  
Salazar: You are making no sense.  
  
Just as Ravenclaw was about to answer that the baby started to cry again.   
  
Rowena, Godric, Helga, and Salazar: What now?  
  
House Elf: Perhaps I could help.   
  
Godric: Be my guest.  
  
The house elf goes over and feeds the baby. And it actually eats.  
  
Salazar: How the hell...? I feel suddenly stupid.  
  
Rowena: Why am I not surprised.   
  
Gryffindor: You didn't even try to get to eat.  
  
Helga: New feeling for you, ain't it?   
  
Hufflepuff smiled evilly at Salazar.  
  
Salazar: Shut up.  
  
Helga: Poor Salazar.  
  
Salazar: I said: Shut up.  
  
Hufflepuff patted Slytherin, she had a knowing look on her face, but didn't say anything, Slytherin glared at her. The four professors stood around being useless while the House Elf (Who I still don't know what to call.) feed the baby. Afterwards Hufflepuff noticed that it started to look sleepy. Ravenclaw picked him up and started to walk out of the kitchen. Gryffindor thanked the house elf and followed everyone out. While they were walking back up stairs the baby fell asleep in Ravenclaws arms. They all start to speak softly so as not to wake the baby up.  
  
Rowena: You know he's kind of cute.  
  
Helga: Yeah.   
  
Godric: I was wondering does he have a name. I mean we can't just call him "the baby" all the time.  
  
Salazar: Can't you ever think of something not help full for once.  
  
Rowena: Poor Salazar.  
  
Salazar: Don't you start Rowena.  
  
Rowena: Start what.  
  
Salazar: I don't know. Just don't start.  
  
Ravenclaw shrugs careful not to wake up the kid.  
  
Helga: I don't think we gave it a name. I mean I'm sure it's folks did but it didn't exactly give me a calling card when I found him. If you know what I mean.   
  
Godric: Then what should we call him?  
  
Rowena: Lets not give him our own name just yet. I mean we are still looking for it's parents and who knows when we might find them. I say we just wait tell we find them.  
  
Gryffindor shrugs and gives a great sigh. So does Hufflepuff.   
  
Godric & Helga: If you say so.  
  
Salazar: It's two against one, they want to name him.  
  
Rowena: What about you Salazar?  
  
Salazar: I, being the genius I am, chose not to vote.  
  
Rowena: Bastard.  
  
Slytherin fakes a shocked looked and recoiled form Ravenclaw.  
  
Salazar: I'm shocked. Really I am. How could you Rowena? That hurt me right here, in my heart.   
  
Rowena: So no placed that matter right?  
  
Slytherin smiles.   
  
Salazar: You insults are getting better.  
  
Rowena: Thank you. I learned form the best.  
  
Helga: We are getting of subject. The baby needs a name.  
  
Ravenclaw sighs and looks at Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.  
  
Rowena: Fine name you name him.   
  
Helga: How 'bout... Jack?  
  
Godric: No to plain. What about Jacob?  
  
Helga: And you said Jack was to plain?   
  
Godric: Fine Vash.  
  
Helga: Vash?   
  
Godric: Well?  
  
Helga: I like it Vash it is.  
  
Godric: We have decided that the kid's name is Vash.  
  
Rowena: Fine with me.  
  
Salazar: Vash?  
  
Helga: Yes Vash.  
  
Slytherin sighs and looks at the kid.   
  
Salazar: Sorry about them kid. We probably shouldn't have let them name you.  
  
Helga: What's that suppose to mean?  
  
Salazar: Nothing.   
  
Helga: Sure.   
  
Hufflepuff glared at Slytherin.  
  
Rowena: I have a free period. Godric you have a class in 10 minutes same to you Helga. That leaves Salazar.  
  
Helga: Fine with me.   
  
Gryffindor nods his agreement.  
  
Salazar: That leaves Salazar for what?  
  
Rowena: I'll take care of the... Vash and you go into Hogemead and try to find his parents.  
  
Salazar: But Helga already looked.  
  
Helga: And you're going to look again and if you have time try the next town over.  
  
Salazar: Damn. Might as well get going.   
  
Slytherin heads for his rooms to get his cloak. Hufflepuff leaves Ravenclaw and Gryffindor soon after to head for her class room. Ravenclaw walks on to her rooms and Gryffindor heads to his class room. Ravenclaw tucks Vash into bed and sits bye the bed reading and watching him sleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: My friends will definitely know where Vash comes form and if you don't go watch Trigun *NOW*. I'm saying this for your own good, really. Ummm.. That was really it. Thank you to all who reviewed: Locke Hunt and Angelina Snape. Ummm...... Guess that's all next chapter coming soon. I'm think of going over 6 chapters maybe we'll see I'll once I wright the next chapter. Read and Review. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter Five: Where is the baby?

The Hogwarts Four and The Baby  
  
By:Cay  
  
A baby is dropped off on the steps of Hogwarts Castle, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravencalw and Salazar Slytherin have to take care of it and try to finds it's parents while teaching there receptive classes. Chaos ensues.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter.  
  
Chapter Five Where is the baby?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?  
  
About 5 or 6 hours after Ravenclaw had tucked Vash in, he(Vash) woke up to find her (Ravenclaw) asleep with her arm protectively around him. Now Vash had much experience in this. The trick was to go slow and make small movements so as not to alert the grown to the fact that you were up. He rarely got caught unless it was by his mother or father. (They always seemed to wake up when he least wanted them to) Slowly he crawled out of bed and landed soundlessly on the soft carpet. Another mistake when dealing with this child you didn't put anything that muffled sound on the ground, it just made this easier. Vash shook his head, would people ever learn. This was the same mistake that the tall man made earlier. Now the door. That was going to be a problem. Vash had just sat down to ponder this new development that hindered his exploration of the rest of this new and interesting space he was in, looking much like Rodan's Thinker when the door opened. Alas it did not open to freedom but the other man form earlier entered.   
  
Godric: Rowena... Oh she's asleep.   
  
Gryffindor looked down to see that though Rowena was asleep Vash was up.  
  
Godric: Oh your awake.   
  
Gryffindor picked Vash up form the floor.   
  
Godric: Why don't we let her rest.   
  
Gryffindor when over to the desk and hurriedly wrote out one of his infamous notes, letting Ravenclaw know that he had taken Vash to get some fresh air. Needless to say when Ravenclaw woke up and found the note she assumed to worse and head straight outside to find the two. She loved Gryffindor very much but she wouldn't trust him with a child. Who knows he might try to give Vash sword fighting lessons or something else just as, if not more, dangerous. Her worst fears seemed to be confirmed when she heard Vash voice come form the direction of the lake. She bolted for the lake with the speed of a flaming jackrabbit shot from a cannon in mid July! Only if she had been listening more closely she would have noticed that it was shouts of glee not pain or fright. She got there she was greeted with the sight of Gryffindor and Vash in the water playing with the first Giant Squid at Hogwarts. (Gryffindor had found him traveling around being the hero (He just couldn't let the poor be terrorized by the local population) and with the help of Hufflepuff ( She felt that the "poor little beasty need a home) and Salazar (He just thought it would be cool to have a Giant Squid; I'm mean come on a Giant Squid; you know how many first years you scare just but say that; who cares if the Squid is really a wuss you can still have fun) smuggled it into the lake first then decided to tell Ravenclaw about it. (Ravenclaw wasn't so much upset about the squid but the fact that they smuggled it into the school. Gryffindor spent months making up for that mistake.))  
  
Rowena: Gryffindor are you compeletly mad!!  
  
Gryffindor looked up to see Ravenclaw at the edge of the lake.   
  
Godric: Oy, Rowena come on and join us the waters fine.   
  
Salazar: Relax Ravenclaw I'm keeping and eye out on the two of them.   
  
Slytherin smirks at her. Ravenclaw glares at him at turns her attention back to the two in the lake.  
  
Rowena: I would expect something like this form Godric it's in his nature but you Salazar I was under the impression you would know better.  
  
Salazar: Do you want to try and pull Gryffindor out of there. Be my guest. It's easier just to look out for him then it is to try and stop him from being an idiot. (Isn't Salazar the best friend you could ever want.)   
  
With Gryffindor watching out for the baby and Slytherin watching Gryffindor and the wuss of a Giant Squid watching everyone. Ravenclaw had to admit it was safe but that still didn't keep her form staying and watching Gryffindor and the baby herself.   
  
Rowena: Salazar I believe I asked you to go to Hogsmead to try and find the babies parents.  
  
Salazar: (pretends to think) You know what I think you did.  
  
Rowena: Well?  
  
Salazar: My report on the matter is the same as Helga's there not there. But now everyone in Hogsmead is on the look out in case some wandering person comes in looking for the - Vash.  
  
Rowena: Well that might help. Next week I get a break to go to Daigon Alley I'll put the word out there. The way the child got here makes you think that he comes form on off the older families.  
  
Salazar: Unfortunately that means very little these days.  
  
Rowena: Don't be so sour.   
  
After a couple of hours Helga came out of the castle and called them into for tea. Gryffindor and Vash had to almost forcibly dragged from the water. Some time in the middle of tea Vash fell asleep and Helga offered to take care of him for the night.  
  
Godric: Thanks Helga. I'll take tomorrow if he gets to much for you.  
  
Helga: Sure thing but you'll have to take him tomorrow no matter what the rest of us have class to teach.   
  
Rowena: Yes Godric so please don't go running of some where tonight.   
  
A/N: There will be more than 6 chapters I just have to the next chapter. Chapter Six: Telemarketing. Old School Style. Thanks to all those who reviewed. ^_^ 


End file.
